Zach's Dreams
by Subject87
Summary: In Dreams Zach Is with kelly all the time  please read and Review


**I do not own the rights to saved by the bell or the song In dreams by Roy Orbison**

Zach Morris Was a lot of things: smart, handsome (or so a lot of girls thought),and a trouble maker but one thing he wasn't was a cheater which is what Kelly Kapowski, the girl of his dreams and until now his girlfriend, was accusing him of. He sighed as he looked at the clock, it was 10:30 on a Saturday night and he didn't feel like doing much of anything which was unusual of him as he'd normally be Flirting with the next girl he saw after his relationship with Kelly failed. But he didn't want to, Kelly still meant everything to him and he was determined to win her back, no matter what the cost. He flipped on his radio and groaned as country music started playing. 'Someone's been messing with my radio again' he thought as he went to change it just as he heard the lyrics to the song.

_In dreams I walk with you. In dreams I talk to you.  
In dreams you're mine. All of the time we're together  
In dreams._

He froze right then and there as he looked at the radio, those lyrics seemed to speak to him for some reason, maybe because he had been dreaming of Kelly for the last few nights and right now that was all it seemed he would have of her, because just like that song said in Dreams she was his even if she want his in real life, for now anyway, his dreams would sustain him until he could prove he didn't cheat on her. As he laid down he made a mental note to find that song and listen to the rest of it. He didn't even hear the last lines of the song as he fell asleep.

Zach opened his eyes and There beside him was Kelly, the Girl of his dreams, sitting beside him like she used to, He wrapped a arm around her and smiled "hey Kelly, I'm glad you're here" he said trying not to Cry as she kissed him and looked at him "hey, what's wrong?" she asked. He tried to smile and shook his head "I-I love you, you know that right?" he asked and she beamed "Yes Zach, I love you to" she whispered in his ear just as the song he had been listening to seemed to fill his ears and he didn't like what he heard.

_But just before the dawn, I awake and find you gone.  
I can't help it, I can't help it, if I cry.  
I remember that you said goodbye _

Just as the last word finished Kelly Stood up, Tears in her eyes and screamed "how could you do this to me Zach? I loved you and you went behind my back like this?" He froze, no! not again he couldn't let this happen again. "No Kelly I promise you're the only girl for me, I love you and I always will" she wouldn't listen though and stormed out the door just as he woke up.

As he opened his eyes he noticed that everything was blurry and bright. He quickly sat up to notice the sun was shining in his window which explained the brightness, he wiped at his eyes to find tears, the dream had seemed so realistic that he must have been crying during the night. He stood up and stretched, he must have fallen asleep with his clothes, shoes and all on, cause his bed was all muddy. After changing his sheets and throwing some new clothes on he went downstairs and had a quick breakfast consisting of leftovers from dinner last night. He called Kelly's house but Kelly hung up as soon as she heard it was Zach so he decided he would ask Jessie for help but when he called her house he found she wasn't there, her mom and her were out protesting at a new power plant. He sighed the only option left was for him to make it up as he went which usually when he was by himself had good results about 50% of the time. He headed out the door and made a detour to a nearby flower shop to get flowers for Kelly. As he was heading to the flower shop he passed buy an old record shop that sold tapes and there was the song he had been looking for playing so he decided to walk in and when he asked about it he was told that the song was by Roy Orbison and the single was on tape for 50 cents.

After purchasing the tape and listening to it he put the walkman away, it matches what I feel for Kelly because in dreams she is mine, all the time. He grinned as he walked into the flower shop and bought a dozen of her Favorite flowers. He decided to sweeten the deal, literally, with some chocolate so he bought her a box of those and then decided to would be best to head over to her house before she left for the day. When he finally got there he knocked on the door only to see Kelly With another guy "oh hi Zach" she said smiling "this is my new boyfriend, Corey". He tried to smile his best smile, but he wasn't sure if it was working because he felt like strangling the guy. "oh umm nice to meet you" he said "here these are for you" he said as he gave her the flowers and the chocolates which contained a apology note in it and ran off. As Zach went home Kelly opened the chocolates and inside it said

_Kelly,_

_I know your mad at me but I just want you to know that I love you and I always will but I want you to be happy so I wont bother you anymore, I just want you to know that _In _dreams you're mine. All of the time we're together  
In dreams. And right now, dreams all I need_

_Love,_

_Zach_

As Kelly Read the note she felt tears coming to her eyes and She thought 'what have I done' as Zach, with the same thought in his mind, entered a deep sleep to Dream of Kelly, the girl of his dreams.


End file.
